This invention relates to a combination cup and closure system wherein dry powdered materials are stored and protected from atmospheric conditions, and in particular, to improvements in the shape of such containers so as to facilitate their opening. Recently there has been a demand for containers to store serving size amounts of powdered materials, and in particular instant beverage mixes. Such containers must protect the powdered materials from the atmosphere, while at the same time being convenient and easy-to-open. One such container was fabricated out of drawn aluminum, but due to the expense alternatives were sought. Plastic was seen as a viable alternative, however, thermo-formed plastic was found to be unacceptable as it was too thin and did not form a sufficient moisture barrier. It was also unacceptable on the production line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,782 to Baxter, discloses a disposable drinking cup body having a lower portion containing a dry beverage ingredient, and a removable cap which hermetically seals a beverage ingredient in the lower portion of the cup body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,818 to Day et al., discloses a stackable thin-walled cup designed to absorb telescoping loads with less risk of jamming and is disclosed for use in beverage dispensing machines with an ingredient held in the cup.